Creative Writing
by Asch Nite
Summary: The diary of a sixteen year old, Ravenclaw, Emmeline Vance. Rated Pg-13 for humor, and possible sexual refrences. RR!
1. Ze Chapter of ONE

**FIXeD! FIXED!**

_Creative Writing_

Disclaimer: Do I really have to type this? I don't own the Wizarding World, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Voldemort, et cetera.

Summary: The Diary of Emmeline Vance. Done in my own personalized style of Meg Cabot's Princes Diaries. Underline style and personalized.

September 1st, 1977 

And today we ride the Scarlet Train, the Hogwarts Express.

So, I'm sitting here in my compartment with my best friends Lily Evans and Riley Jelre, listening to them chatter incessantly about trivial things. Hey, I wrote down a very intellectual-sounding sentence. Wicked Sweet. Anyways…

I woke up this morning to have my kid brother, Evan, screaming total bloody murder in my ear:

"Wake up Emme! Get your fat arse out of bed!"

"If you do not leave me the bloody hell alone, I'll tell Mum that your eleven year old mouth is swearing up a storm."

"I only said arse!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Fine. But just to let you know, it's 10:30." He said, and left the room and I could hear him sniggering when I sat up in bed screaming. I only had a half an hour to get ready. I rushed over to my closet and in three minutes flat everything in my entire wardrobe was scattered across my floor. Of course, I never even wore half of it. My normal casual wear is jeans and a tee shirt, with my hair up in ponytail. Don't get me wrong, I care about my appearance and all but I'm a bit of a tomboy. So as I'm putting on my favorite pair of black jeans, Lily and Riles come blasting through the door.

"We've come to make you over!" Lily declared brazenly.

"Just for the record, mate. It was not my idea." Riles said, quite convincingly.

"Alright, sit down and relax." Lily told me, plopping me down on my bed whilst Riles dug through my drawers and my clothes all over the floor. Lily was messing with my makeup and fussing over my face.

"Lils! You poked my eye with that stupid mascara wand!"

"Sorry Emme!"

It took them a total of fifteen minutes they were done. Riles guided me over to my full-length mirror and I gasped. The girl staring back at me could no have been me. I didn't look like a… vampire. But this girl was wearing a black corset top, a short black skirt with lace poking out the waist, knee high black fishnet socks, combat boots. Her face was very pale; her lips painted blood red, and her eyes were done heavily with eyeliner.

"Whoa…" I said, almost not able to believe that it was me. "Wicked Sweet!"

"Lily, Riley, Emmeline! It's time to leave!" My mum shouted from down stairs and we ran as fast as we could, and piled into our car. Don't misunderstand, we are a pureblooded family but my aunt married a muggle, and it caused my mum to have this uncanny fascination with them.

Anywho, here I am, in my vampire attire, and seventeen-years-old ready to start my seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily just read that over my shoulder, and thinks we should make a list of the seven nest things about Hogwarts, since it's our final year. Why not?

_**Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, and Riley Jelre's…**_

_**List of top seven things at Hogwarts! **_

**BOYS! –RJ**

I would like to point out that this is a reasonable thing, but not number one-LE 

It shouldn't even be in the top ten! –EV

_Charms! The neatest, and funnest subject ever. –LE_

Lils, funnest isn't a word. -EV

She has a point there, babe. -RJ 

HOGSMEADE ROCKS TUBE SOCKS! –EV

Totally! –LE I fully say, 'YOU BET!' –RJ 

**Sirius Black. Need I say more? –RJ**

I won't exactly deny that, he is hot. But top five? –LE 

Isn't that the same thing as boys? Hello? –EV

_Throwing things at moaning myrtle! Fun game, that is. –LE_

Lillian Marigold Evans! Talk about _crude_! And mean. Fun but mean! –EV

**Go Lily! Finally, we've gotten her to think rebelliously. Even if it did take, oh, seven years! –RJ**

Sneaking into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. –EV

I completely agree. Except that one time that ugly old centaur chased us. –RJ Even if that is against the rules, it is so much fun! Good choice. –LE 

**Torturing Lucius Malfoy! And other Slytherins! –RJ**

Ah yes, so very rewarding to our self-esteem! –EV

They deserve it so much! To hell with the Slytherins! –LE 

_**Here, here! –LE, RJ, EV. **_

And there, that is our list. I still don't think that Sirius should be listed separately from the boys. I mean yeah, he's like a major heartthrob and totally drool-worthy, but separate from the rest of the male population? Speaking of Sirius, he just walked in now with the rest of the Marauder's in tow. Joy.

"Hey Evans." James said, amazingly not making his voice all low. This year he didn't have to force it, wow. "Jelre, Vance." He added.

"Hello Potter." Lily said stiffly. "What can I do for you?"

Uh-oh… Lils made a bad word decision. She knows it too.

"Well, there is one particular thing that my mind is screaming, but I doubt I could persuade you."  
James said, grinning like a madman. But his madman smile was not as madman-ish as Sirius's was. And the creepiest thing was, he was looking at me. SIRIUS BLACK IS LOOKING AT ME! Emme Vance, tomboy extraordinaire. Maybe I have something on my face? Like, I did have a hotdog for breakfast this morning, with mustard. Aurgh! Shut up brain! SHUT UP!

"Merlin, Emme. What in the name of Morgana are you wearing?" Remus asked, looking at me as I if I was some sort of an Enigma. What is up with people and staring at me today? WHAT?

"It's called a skirt, nimrod." I retorted, my eyes flashing and temper flaring. Stupid, Stupid temper! "Is it a crime for me to dress like a girl for once?" Remus looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's just... sometimes we have a hard time remembering you're a girl." Sirius said, and I shot him a glare. Just because I dress like a tomboy, doesn't mean I don't look like a girl. I'm seventeen; I filled in quite well thank you!

"Just because I don't flaunt myself around in sluttish tops and up-your-arse skirts doesn't make me a girl? Just because I don't giggle and moon over every guy with a hot bod doesn't make me a girl? Just because I'm not some ditzy, blond, hair twirling, bubble gum blowing, bumbling idiot doesn't make me a girl?"

"Hey! Guys think I look like a girl and I'm not like that!" Riley protested.

"Me too!" Lily seconded.

"Uh, about that…" Peter started but Lily, Riley and I shot him looks that if they could kill he'd be death, dead, and dying. "Never mind!" he squeaked.

"I advise we go!" James said, and they all ran out.

Now I am sitting here (Wow, what a shocker!) and writing this. No wonder I've never had a boyfriend. They all think I'm a fucking guy. Joy. This is too much for me to contemplate at this moment.

Signing off,

The Emminator!

_September 3, 1977_

Yuck. First day of classes always suck loads of eggs. And I have decided to stick to the vampire/gothic look. I've dumped my usual uniform and put on a plain black baby-tee, and my favorite black trousers. Of course, I had to wear the combat boots. They rock tube socks, dude. I don't give a flying fuck if the Professors don't like it. They can go and drown themselves in a mud puddle for all I care.

Wowsas. I am opinionated! Such I rebel, I am. Well, not yet anyway. But that is my goal for the week; to be a total rebellious badass. Although it might take a bit more than a week, oh well.

How To Be Badass In Five Easy Steps: 

_Step One: Walk with your head held high. Make it look like you think you own the world._

_Step Two: Don't take any shit from anyone. If they give you any, dish it back. That or kick them very, very hard. If you can, throw a punch or two for the effect._

_Step Three: Dress the part. Wear lots of black, chains, and eyeliner. Look tough, loser!_

_Step Four: Be intimidating. Look down on everyone, roll your eyes constantly, and be sarcastic and witty._

_Step Five: Never forget what you learned here. Also, play the cards you are dealt. Don't whine, it makes you look like a wuss. Don't let anyone get in your way. Be badass._

Now that I know what to do, I must do it. Walk into breakfast with an air of confidence. Take no shit from anyone. Punch people. Look down on everyone, because I am the superior being. Be a badass. Got it!

BREAKFAST

Oh bugger. They have no French toast once so ever at this godforsaken table! I checked the entire Ravenclaw table, to no avail! Alas, what are those crazy house elves smoking? Whatever it is, keep me away from it! FOREVER! I might have to visit the Gryffindor table. That means asking James Potter and them for some. BUGGER, BUGGER, BUGGER! Stupid house elves and their stupid drugs! Making me talk to the Marauders. They have no idea what problems they are causing. Maybe if I'm really discreet about it? Riles read that and would like to argue that it would be like, impossible for me to be discreet about asking them for French toast. I would like to point out that she has a point. Bloody hell, I hate her and her goddamned reality! Alright… I shall take a deep breath and go over there.

Back, with French toast that is more than likely contaminated. Bloody unfair, it was. It went quite like this.

"Oi! Losers, you got any French Toast?" I asked, walking up to the Marauders. They all turned to look at me as if I was an escaped mental patient. Me, in a bloody insane asylum? When hell freezes over, dudes.

"You mean this crap?" Sirius asked, picking up a piece of my favorite delectable breakfast food.

"Yes, I mean that you moron." I retorted, rolling my eyes skyward. _Remember the rules. Head up, you own the world! _"Now, are you going to give be some goddamned French toast or not?"

"Maybe, Maybe not." He grinned wickedly. Spaghettios! He was planning something; I could feel it in the very marrow of my bones. (Lily would like to add that bones are never wrong, especially hers.)

"Aww, does Sirius want something from little Emme?" Remus teased. They were talking about me as if I wasn't even there! Can you say, rude much? James went and snickered, and Peter was laughing pretty hard.

0"Earth to losers?" I asked, waving my hands around. "I'm standing right here." They all turned to look at me, and Sirius had that git grin plastered on his stupid good-looking face again! Aurgh. He was so aggravating.

"Tell you what, Vance." He said slowly, as if contemplating a well thought out plot. "I'll give you French toast if you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, and get Lily to go with James."

"While I'm at it, why don't I get Riley for Remus?" I said sarcastically. "I'll think about it. If you give me the French toast."

"Fair enough." He said, and I turned to leave, but he called out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I do believe you owe me, love." He said, and winked.

How disgusting! He is such an egotistical prat! He thinks that every single female in this school, years one through seven, worship the very ground he walks on! Many of them do, yes. But not all of them! Somebody needs to poke a hole in his gigantic ego. It'll do the world good. Time to go to Charms. Write later.

History of Magic

It's official. This is the most boring subject ever thought up. How is knowing about goblin wars, wendelin the weird, or fairy hostility ever going to help me in life? I mean, come on! Professor Binns is dead, first off. Secondly, he doesn't even know half our names. Here is an example of our usual attendance call.

"Ella Harris?" Me.

"Jillian Harding?" Lily.

"Recarnus Alamange?" Remus.

"Rhiannon Joles?" Riley.

"Jeremy Bloodzacher?" James.

"Sallo Bricken?" Sirius.

"Lucifer Marina?" Lucius.

I assume you get my drift. The guy is a total head case. FOR THE LOVE OF BANANAS! THE MAN HAD BEEN DEAD FOR SIXTY YEARS! SIXTY YEARS PEOPLE!

This lesson, Sirius decides to take a seat next to me.

"Hey babe. Made up you mind yet?" he asked, lazily lounging in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk. He thinks he is all that and a bag of chips. Humpf.

"Yeah I did." I said all sweetly. "No." My voice was totally low b-flat! He frowned. Ha! I think he's so surprised that he actually got turned down, that he is damned speechless! Man, do I feel superior or what? This sucks. Potions, then Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and then Arithmacy. Strict teachers in those classes, there are.

I'm out,

_The EMMINATOR!_

_September 4, 1977_

Hello again…

Severus Snape is such a nerd. I'm just sitting in the library, minding my own business, and he is staring at me as if I've grown two cow heads and one goat. What in the name of David Cassidy is wrong with him? He's trying to spy at me inconspicuously, as in sticking a book in front of his face. What am I, and enigma? Holey bologna, I just wish the bloke would quit staring!

Oh, bugger. He's coming over here. And he's trying to see over my shoulder to read my diary! What an arse!

"What are you writing?" he asks and I'm looking up at him with a get-the-hell-away-whilst-you-still-can look. How dare he invade my private space and think he can get away with it? I mean how totally – MERLIN! You see that pause stuff I just wrote down? That is because bloody Severus Snape just kissed me. WHERE'S THE SANITIZER? Ew, ew, gross! I have _Snape_ germs… Call the paramedics, medi-wizards, whoever! Got to get back to the common room and tell me buddies. You know… now that I think about it…he wasn't actually that bad of a kisser. Wait, did I just think that? Bloody hell and above, I did!

Bugger.

In Ze Dormitory…

Just finished talking to the firebird (Lily) and Riles. They are a tab bit more disgusted than I am. That is, of course because, I happen to think it was sort of fun. SOMEBODY PLEASE ERASE ME MEMORY! Bloody brilliant, Vance, bloody brilliant. I am utterly horrified with myself. How dare I think such a thing? Good thing nobody shall ever read this entry in my diary, because I am ending it now. Wouldn't that be awful funny if I sit at the Gryffindor table with Renee Laager, and then convince her to sit near the Marauders, and then let them see that? It'd be a real trip. But sadly, no more of this entry! It is tainted, as are my thoughts.

Laters,

_EV_

_September 5, 1977_

No more tainted diary pages to look at! Hehe. I am so clever. Want to know what I did? I put this cool charm I got from Lily on that page so now it's invisible unless I use the counter spell. HA! I will now stop all references to that moment in time, from this point forth in my diary.

I don't know what is up with Sirius, but it's driving me insane. Since when did he even care that I existed? I've just always been the girl on the Quidditch team who packs on awesome punch. I'm a beater, and with one whack I can knock anybody out that's on a broomstick. Speaking of Quidditch, I'm listening to a very boring lecture by James Potter, about if we don't win the cup this year, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! He does the same thing every year.

"VANCE!" he screams. "You think you can just sit there and scribble in that bloody book of yours? You need to be practicing! The first game is coming up and we can not afford to have you out of shape!" He is so rude. Has he no respect? Would he rather I shout all my thoughts and troubles out on him? And then when he didn't understand, squirrel him?

"Well excuse me that I'm so bloody tired of hearing the same speech every bloody year! And I am not out of shape! For your information, I taught myself how to properly pull off a Bludger Backbeat. With accuracy, might I dare add?" I retort.

"Lets see it then."

Must go show off ze Bludger Backbeat. Laters.

After Quidditch Practice

Practice went pretty well. The other beater, Alan Sheets, and I pulled off a doubledopper. Well, Alan and My version at least. Alan's a pretty decent guy, you know? I have really weird taste in guys; I would like to point out. I seem to go for the guys that no other girls are particularly interested in. Not only is this strange, but it has an advantage. That way, there is less of chance he'll cheat on me. The last time I went for a heartthrob, I found him snogging the hell out of Carrie Grant. His name was Jeremy Curtis. And when I say heartthrob, you don't even know that half of it! He was like, oh-mi-god-he's-so-hot-I-fainted-and-died-all-at-the-same-time hot. Don't ask me how I got him to pay attention to little ole' me. Aww, shit. Evan is bothering me, the little nuisance.

You know what Evan just told me?

"Emme, guess what?"

"Hmmm?"

"In the boy's bathroom guys list who they think the top ten hottest girls are."

"Utterly fascinating. Why should I care?"

"Because you are in the top five."

So then I begin to choke on my own spit right in the middle of the library, and Madame Pince shoots me one of her evil-librarian glares.

"No bloody way! When hell freezes over maybe!"

"Well dear sister, hell hath frozen over then."

CAN YOU BLOODY BELIEVE IT? What happened to all that 'we don't realize you're a girl' stuff? Maybe it was that outfit that I wore on the train? Bloody hell and above! Me, Emmeline Samaria Vance, one of the TOP FIVE HOTTEST girls at Hogwarts? I never really thought I was very much of a looker. I'm plain. I've got really nice blond hair (I must admit), chocolate brown eyes; I'm 5'7, my lips are this shade of red naturally, and I've got fair skin. Does that sound attractive to you? I never thought so. This is fucking unbelievable! From this day forth I am going to observe how many guys I find staring at me, besides Sirius. That is, if there are any others, which I highly doubt.

Bugger. I hate Potions, and today we have double. I swear, that Professor Hawkins is a she-devil! She hated me on sight I know it. I mean, I never did anything to her except that one time I accidentally blew up a potion in her face. May I underline the word accidentally? She's such a bitch. Eurgh.

_Hello, this is Lily. I would like to comment on the whole hottest-thin-fiasco-thing. Emme, I know you don't think you are attractive, but you are. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. Oh Jesu, I sound like a bloody shrink! What I'm trying to say is, stop doubting yourself hun. Not only will it improve your poor amount of self-esteem, but it will also save Riles and me from hearing or seeing you whine about yourself. _

**Yeah! This is Riley speaking. Although, why are we introducing ourselves, Lil? The Emminator already knows what our handwriting looks like, and how to tell your calligraphy from my chicken scrawl. Emme babe, you are awesome. Even if you aren't attractive (which I'm not saying you aren't), you are a great person with a wicked sense of humor. As you would say, you rock tube socks harder than anyone else I know. So there you go girl.**

YOU GUYS! Stop writing in my diary! But thank you, I do deeply appreciate your compliments. Now, you may go on telling me about how positively wonderful I am, verbally please. Haha. Oh, bugger. A, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! It's Jelre, Vance, and Evans." Is interrupting our conversation. Stupid marauders, won't they ever learn? Especially James. Doesn't he get it? Lily hates him right now. Maybe that will stop, but for now that is the way it is. And Sirius, don't even get me started on him. He is so full of himself it's not even funny anymore. Just about every girl in this school will throw themselves at his feet and he'll pick one, snog them, sleep with them, and then drop them like a hot coal. I will never let him do something like that to me, or any of my friends. Frankly, I'd rather eat my brother's intestines than ever go out with that dickhead.

Laters,

Emmeline, Emme, THE EMMINATOR! (Mwahahaha!)

_September 6, 1977_

Yo, Yo, Yo, Wassup, Wassup? Sirius asked me out again, he's becoming the next James Potter. Except James doesn't ask Lily out all the time anymore. Its just Sirius asking me out all the time instead. Eurgh. Maybe I'll go on one date with him just to get him to sod off. Do you think it would work? WHY AM I ASKING MY DIARY ABOUT BOY ADVICE? AH! I truly am going insane. You know how they say the first sign on insanity is talking to yourself? (Not that you could possibly answer me.) Well, anybody who owns a diary is basically talking to themselves, as I have demonstrated many, many, times before. Talk about ironic. Would that even be ironic? I'm making my brain hurt.

I hate History of Magic. It is the most pointless, useless, and boring school subject ever invented my man/woman/wizard/witch kind. WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THAT STUFF? I sure as bloody hell and above do not. As should every else. Hogsmeade visit this weekend, and I can't wait. Hogsmeade rocks tube socks, dudes. I love going to the shrieking shack. I am totally into the paranormal, seriously. Though, I highly doubt the shrieking shack has poltergeist activity going on. It only goes bizerck once a month, around the full moon. I'd say we have some kind of werewolf inhabiting Hogsmeade. What if it's a Hogwarts Student? … Nah. Dumbledore is batty, and would probably let one in, though. So I can't really cross that possibility out… SHUT UP BRAIN! I really need to get a social life or something because I'm always jotting something or other down in this journal. Must be going, because I think if I don't sleep I'm about to pass out or something.

I'm Out,

EMME.

_September 7, 1977 _

Thank God It's Friday! I love weekends; they're totally the best. Guess what? There's a new girl, her name is Alianne Nyx and she's pretty cool. She is kind of Goth-like, but that's wicked. Riles thinks we should 'adopt' her, and of course Alianne will not like being accepted in those terms. She's a kick-ass girl!

Example of an Alianne Nyx convo if you haven't met her before:

"Oi! Alianne, is it?"

"Yes, but I despise that name so you better call me Ali or you have a serious death wish."

"Right Then."

"Yeah."

"Love your outfit."

"Thank you, I happen to love it too, or I wouldn't have bought it."

"Why do you dress like that?"

"Why do you think I dress this way? Because I want to, and because I like to. Duh."

"Oooh!"

"Yeah, Oh."

"Um…"

"Um What?"

"What do I look like? As in, you look gothic."

"You look stupid. Like you do probably just about everyday."

"Hey! That was an insult."

"It's a compliment. (Voice dripping with sarcasm) Of course it's an insult. No fuck, Sherlock."

"Your like, super rude."

"It took you _that_ long to figure it out?"

End Example

I told you! Ali totally rocks tube socks people! Oh! Maybe Sirius will develop a major crush on Ali instead of me! That would be bloody brilliant, but not entirely possible. Sirius is always going on about I'm the only woman in the world for him, and blergh, blergh, blergh! I'm getting so sick of it I tell you! Ha! That gives me an idea. I should look in Lily's copy of '_Bizarre yet Useful Charms and Hexes for any Occasion.'_

It's a really cool Charms book that's got a bunch of nifty spells for anything you could possibly imagine. Think they would have a charm that made somebody's mouth disappear? Hmm… I hope to Merlin it does! Mwahahahahaha!

Sitting in Potions

Hahahaha… we have a substitute teacher in Potions! Let's knock the sub out cold and have a party! Summon some pizza from the kitchen, transfigure a radio, and we'd have ourselves some fun! Just bluffing, though I wish I could. It's been yonks since I played a prank on a professor. Oh how I miss it so! Alas; pranking substitutes is bad. Fun, but bad.

I think I shall just stab my quill through my heart and end my woes. I so fucking bored it's not funny! This bloke just keeps going on and on about the most stupid, sodding, things! Eurgh! I'll commit suicide if he doesn't just shut up!

SAVE ME!

-Emme


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ

People,

I just realized that I made Emmeline Vance and her friends in Ravenclaw, yet I accidentally put her on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! I am sooo sorry about that! Can we just pretend I didn't do that, because I don't really feel like going back and fixing it, thenuploading it _all_ over again!

Will update ASAP. When the ASAP will be, I cannot conclude.

Catch ya Later,

-Asch


	3. Chapter Two: The Last of September

Hey Everybody! I am so sorry that this took that long! But, I suppose you'll savor it better, aye? And I pray the next one won't be so long in coming. I have to say THANK YOU so much to everybody that is being patient with me, and hasn't completely given up home. Also, thanks to:

**emeraldeyezcu**

**randomguy51**

I decided to fix chapter one so Emme is not on the Gryff Quidditch team!

HERE YA GO!

_September 10th, 2004_

Happy Tuesday mates! I'm in a lovely chipper mood today, as you probably guessed. Why, you ask? The love of my small, centered, teenage life, has finally come to his senses and admitted he wants to shag me senseless! Well, he didn't say that exactly but… it was good enough for me! Who is this mysterious man, you ask? The amazing, very hot with capitals H, O, and T, Logan Mourace. He is the gorgeiest guy I ever did see! He can cheat on me as much as he wants, as long as he keeps snogging me like he did today! I swear I must have positively melted! This is how it went:

Me, boredly staring at a page in a book that I was only looking at because Lils told me to, and I was trying so hard not to bloody fall asleep! And then, that was when Logan, my knight in shining armor, arrived! On a white steed, galloping to my rescue! Haha, just kidding. But he did come into the library, although I doubt that really counts as galloping in on a white steed. He walked straight up to me, and sat down in the seat beside mine.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked, not really looking interested though.

"Some books Lily wanted me to read."

"Lily Evans?"

"Do you know any other seventh year Lily's who read humongous, boring, books?"

He laughed at my response.

"I guess it would be Evans then." He said, his voice light. "So, I was wondering… We have a double Hogsmeade weekend this month, correct?"

I nodded.

"Would you… go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked, and I couldn't hide that grin that spread across my face.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, and giggled. "Of course I will."

And that, my friends, is when he started to snog me senseless! Oh how wonderful it felt, I am unable to express in words! I felt like I was floating! My heart swells with joy! Yippie! I think I shall float through the rest of the day…

News Flash: The rest of the day sucks. Somehow Sirius found out I am now 'going out' (as he put it) with Logan. He won't quit buggering me about it! Aurgh! Stupid, stupid retarded bloke! He's going to ruin everything I know he will! I just want to get out a chopping axe and decapitate him! Humpf.

_September 12th, 1977_

Screw Sirius! He can whine and moan all he wants, but the only way I'm breaking up with Logan is if he stops kissing so well! Seriously, though, he's like a _pro_ at it or something. Floats Away

Anywho… It's Thursday! Named after the Norse god, Thor. Ever heard of Thor's hammer? Really big hammer wielded by the great lightning god to create thunder and such. Yup. It's awful funny that I know how the days of the week got their names, isn't it? Actually, that may or may not be right. But at one time I knew exactly who, what, where, and why. I found this wicked book while rummaging through the library today. It's the diary of a woman named Carrabelle Kame, a French witch who immigrated to the states back when Louis & Clark were wandering around, and it's got these really interesting theories about how Indians are magical in their one right and such. Fantabilous! It's really captivating, you know? It's bloody fascinating, too. This woman, Carrabelle, was pure genius! Unlike me, she is a very independent, self-liberated woman who does not give a flying duck about men or their puny, pathetic brains. This lady was way ahead of her time though, and killed by a bunch of Indians who scalped her then burned her body.

Sad, isn't it, that someone so brilliant can be persecuted as such. Care of Magical Creatures time. Later.

After Quidditch Practice 

Sometimes, I hate Quidditch. Well, not _Quidditch_ itself, but Quidditch practice. It's as if Boot is trying to murder us all! Running us like dogs! How dare she! Humpf. She's lucky I'm not Quidditch Captain. I'd 'accidentally' send a Bludger right to her head, knocking it right off it's block! I can just see it now, her bloody stump of a head soaring through the sky… Blimey! Think un-violent thoughts! Think un-violent thoughts! I can't bloody help it. If I had an axe, I'd chop her head off with it.

God, I need a shower.

Back.

Riley just walked in. She's playing her ridiculously loud music, and I can't think. Fuck.

-The Emminator

_September 15th, 1977_

Sorry I haven't written for three days. Been awful busy, really. My date went really well yesterday. We went up to the shrieking shack, and he snogged the hell out of me the entire time. It rocked. Seriously. He smells really awesome, too. Yum. So, anyway… GUESS WHAT? I've got a free period on Tuesday, because the Ancient Runes Professor is sick. No sub! Hurrah! I think we scared off the last one. Oops.

Get this, IDIOT LAURI BOOT SCHEDULED MORE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE! He's insane, I tell you. INSANE! I seriously do not understand what in the world her problem is, but it sure must be hard to pronounce! It's probably like… neurofibromatosis. Wait, no… that would mean she would look like the Elephant Man, or cauliflower. Which, much to my dismay,she does not. Lauriana Boot must be suicidal. I mean, what kind of captain wants to freeze her own bloody arse off in the rain? She's out of her bloody mind! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her times a thousand. Grrness. I am going to boycott Quidditch Practice in the rain. Ha! Take that Miss-I-Can-Make-You-Do-Anything-I-Want-You-To-Because-I-Said-So-Boot!

History of Magic

BLOODY GOBLIN WARS, YET AGAIN! Oh my fucking God! What is Bins problem? Does he seem to forget we're SEVENTH YEARS, not FIFTH? If he weren't already long dead, I'd kill him myself. I'm going to take my nap now.

Zzzzzz…

In The Common Room

Does Professor Instar expect us to be able to make astrological charts for each other in _one night?_ Though, apparently she does because that is our stupid homework assignment for tonight. I have to make one for Cassidy Dokes; some stupid Gryffindor who is a total nutcase. SERIOUSLY. One time, in Care of Magical Creatures, she asked me how to spell her _own_ name. I suppose it must be a Gryffindor thing. Though, to us Ravenclaws, _everyone else_ seems intellectually inferior. BECAUSE WE ARE SUPERIOR!!! Mwahahaha. Pihsst. We wish.

Lily's got patrol duty. She's Head Girl, didn't you know! And would you believe that JAMES POTTER, of all people, got made Head Boy? WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE? Has he gone off his rocker?

This world is insane. Everybody has gone crazy. Must keep my own sanity.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

-Emme

_September 20th, 1977_

Hello, my friend! How are you doing? Oh, I see! Your paper has gotten wet? I wonder why that could be? POSSIBLY BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER SOMEHOW GOT A HOLD OF YOU AND TOOK YOU AWAY!!! The little brat LEFT YOU OUT ON THE BLOODY RAIN! HOW DARE HE STEAL YOU! And more importantly, how did he steal you? He can't get up into the Girl's Dorms.

Wait.

A.

Bloody.

Well.

Minute.

JACLLYN PERKINS. That little bitch. She's a friend of Evan's, so I treat her nicely. HOW DOES SHE REPAY ME? By stealing my diary and giving to my brother to publish for the entire world to see, of course! EURGH!!!!!

Breathe, Emme. BREATHE. Oh, hell. How am I supposed to breathe when almost all of my secrets have been EXPOSED to the entire school! Ohmigod. What if they see the entry about my first time? Doing IT? OHMIGOD. OHMIGOD. OHMIGOD!!!!!!! I think I might as well just, I don't know; hole myself up in my dorm until doomsday? Oh, wait. That's already happened. What if they read about Snape?

THANK MERLIN.

I never thought I would say this, but for once in her life, Lily has really, really, come in handy. Hey, let's look on the bright side. Maybe, Sirius will finally get the message and bug off? Well, not very likely but I guess I can hope. I've already been approached by like, a gazillion people about it though. Mostly girls. Hhmemm. Example.

"OMG!" –squeal from random girl

"How can you not like Sirius Black? –some other girl.

"He is sooo dreamy!" –ANOTHER GIRL.

They won't shut up! Grrrr. I think I will have to kill Evan.

….

I'm so gonna take a shower.

-Emme

_September 22, 1977_

You know how many times this week I've had to retreat to the loo to escape the masses? THE MASSES ARE MOST DEFINTELY ASSES. Humpf. It's like I'm being followed around by paparazzi, you know? I hate this. Uh-oh. Just got caught writing when I'm supposed to be reading! Later.

Later and a Crisis

Has anyone seen my wand? I've seemed to have misplaced it somewhere between DADA and Astronomy. This is not good. Must retrace my steps. Which should take a very long while, since I took a lot of steps! Today is so **not** my day, you know?

AHA! I found it. Evil little blighter, it is. Actually, I think I stuck it in that suit of armor because I was ready to hex Malfoy into oblivion because… well, simply because. But anyway, Professor McGonnagal walked by at that precise moment, so I had to put my wand somewhere! I mean, Malfoy was already cursed beyond all recognition. (Thanks to Potter and Co.) I didn't want detention, now did I?

That, my friends, is the difference between Potter Co, and Moi. They get caught, and I don't! Brilliant, isn't it?

In Bed

Our first game of the year is tomorrow! WHOO! We're playing Hufflepuff, so winning is a given. Unless, they do that thing where they say that one of their teammates is in no condition to play, like five hours before the game. Then we'll probably play them, and kick their asses into the middle of next week. YEAHA. Must Sleep.

G'night,

_Emmeline_

Thanks for reading everyone! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter, which should be coming slightly soon.

Love ya's,

Asch


	4. Assignments, Unfortunate Happenings, and...

CHAPTER THREE of CREATIVE WRITING

So, sorry this took a while. My Mum's been having some health problems and such.

Also, I'm sorry this is short but I just felt I had to end it where I did. It's about four pages total, so…

**THANKS TO: EMERALDEYEZCU! Christy, thanks for leaving a review about every chapter. Wish you were on AIM more. Sucks to be four or five hours apart in times zones, huh?**

_October 1st, 1977_

FIRST OF THE MONTH! Yay!

I love October. The leaves are falling, my birthday is on the 23rd, and HALLOWEEN! Woo Hoo! October rocks tube socks! I'M TURNING EIGHTEEN IN 22 DAYS! Oh my gods! I just can't get over it! OMG!

I'm tired. And it's only five in evening. Gods, how am I going to survive? GRRR!

In the Dorm 

I have the most comfy PJ's on earth, I swear. I just was to snuggle up in my blanket and fall asleep to those funky dreams I always have. Seriously, last night I had this strange one. It took place at my old primary school, yet it had nothing to do with school. Somebody was murdered in the dumpster, and they guy in custody, Michael Alm, didn't even do it because he was with me during the time of the murder. But they think he did it anyhow. There are these three girls, Tara, Kala, and Maranda. They are the ones that really did it. Somehow I know this, but I don't know how I know it. Anyway, they hate me because I'm trying to prove they did it. Then, I find a leaf that somehow will prove they murdered the person. I show it to Michael, and he makes it to me. Whoa! For a dream, he was good! Then Tara, Kala, and Maranda lock me in a closet and I wake up.

Crazy, huh? Yeah, I know.

Taking a shower.

………

Back! And ready to get some sleep. Adios Amigos!

eMMe ( My new way to sign me name!)

_October 3rd, 1977 Wednesday_

Hello, hello, hello! Just to clue you in on something: TODAY SUCKS. I was walking around outside and would you guess which two people were joined at their tonsils? Logan and that slut, Kayti Nayhay! Why does this always happen to me? And to top it all off, I've been banned from Quidditch by Flitwick for a month! Yet, they are going to torture me by making me be the announcer instead of Rosa Marcos-Lopez, who is Esperanza's little sister. Esperanza, or 'Anza', is this girl in my year that is like, an encyclopedia! Rosa's got a case of the stomach Flu that Madame Pomphrey says is pretty bad.

TORTURE!

TOTAL TORTURE!

COPORAL PUNISHMENT!

_That's not corporal punishment, Emme. Corporal punishment would be whacking your rump with a paddle like my Mum used to do. Corporal punishment would be slapping your hands with a ruler, like you primary school teacher. THAT'S corporal punishment. Duh. God Emme! Get a dictionary!_

Oh thanks Lil that really boosts my self-esteem. What lovely friends I have! Gosh, people!

So anyway, don't expect me to be in a very good mood this month, at all.

You're probably wondering why I got banned from Quidditch? For beating the shit out of Kayti, that's why! I DUFFED UP THE SLUT! THAT'S RIGHT! YEAH!

Woo! Go me!

Even if it DID get me banned from the most genius invention since food. But I suppose it was worth it, especially the fact that no one will be wanting to snog that face for a while! Ha!

Wait….

I DON'T GET TO WHACK BLUDGERS INTO MALFOY'S HEAD!

Fiddlesticks.

Bloody Fuck.

Fudgescicles.

NO!

This is to depressing. I'm going to go wallow in my own misery.

eMMe

_October 5h, 1977_

I was looking back through my diary, and realized how many bloody times I complained about Sirius. CRAZY! If I counted, I'd run out of fingers. So, from now on, I'm controlling my urges to complain about the same people constantly.

So, now that I have said that, let me get onto other things. There's the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game on Saturday, and I get to announce at it, of course. I love the SvG games! They're always so vicious and brutal! WHOO! Exhilarating. Of course, it's even more exhilarating when you're the one playing.

Not going to dwell on the subject.

Sigh.

Homework 

HoM – Two paged essay over fairy rebellions

Herbology – essay on how to care for full-moon blossoms

Potions – None (not on my schedule today)

Ancient Runes – futhark alphabet, complete w/meanings

Divination – None! (Not on my schedule for today)

**Extra credit** for all classes is due two classes from now.

HoM – draw a diagram showing the involvement of wizards in the arrest and death of Lady Lucielle of the Faery.

Herbology – Explain why the Devil's Snare abhors light, and why it is destroyed by it.

Potions - Create a potion that makes the world a better place. Explain how it would work, why it would make the better place, and the ingredients and procedure.

Ancient Runes – Study the ancient Greek language and runes, and explain with details why or why not you think it was influential to the development of the English language.

Divination – Pick two people you know, and create a personalized natal chart for each.

How the fuck am I going to get all that done this week? That is eight assignments, and they sure aren't a color-in-the-lines assignment. I swear, I'm so being overworked. DAMNED NEWTS! It's all their fault. If I didn't have to take my exhaustingly nasty Wizarding tests, I wouldn't be overworked. Of course, I had to pick some of the hardest NEWT classes out there. Think, if I had picked Arithmacy over, say, Divination, I'd be worse off. History of Magic is only hard because it's Binns's class. The ghost is so boring. And it seems that, lately, he's been going over everything he's ever taught us. Divination is harder then you would think. Once you get to this level, you can't just bullshit every assignment. Ancient Runes is hard, and confusing. By now, I have memorized the Futhark, Norse, Celtic, Egyptian, Nubian, Chinese, Shinto, and Germanic alphabets. DO you have nay idea how hard that is? Herbology is pretty easy, using easy as a very vague vocalization. Ha! I used an alteration. Kudos to me. My free block is over. I have to go help out Professor McGonnagal with the third years. I got an O in Transfiguration too, but I could only pick five major NEWT classes. And obviously I chose Divination, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic. Not to say that I don't attend Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Astronomy. I got O's in those classes too. I take those every other week. I got nine O's in all. The only classes I didn't get them in were Care of Magical Creatures (A), Arithmacy (which I didn't take), and Muggle Studies (which I also didn't take). So, all things beside, I did pretty well. Hopefully I'll do just as well, or better, this year. Care of Magical Creatures was the exception for my OWLS, but that is strictly because I spent the entire time imitating Professor Kettleburn behind his back and screwing around with Lils and Riles. That class was THE HIGHLIGHT of my third, fourth, and fifth years. I seriously got a kick out of mimicking that guys faces! Woo! Good times, good times.

eMMe

October 6th, 1977 

The game was sooo awesome! Slytherin kicked Gryffindors ass into the middle of next month! I have never seen a game where anybody lost 250 to zero. I mean, I knew Gryffindor was bad this year, but THIS BAD? James got knocked off his broom by and amazing hit by the Slytherin beater, Marcus Nott, in the beginning of the game. I caught a glimpse of Lily when this happened, and all I gotta say is that either she's with James, or she wants to be. I knew it! Lily is one tough nut to crack, but when you've cracked her, not even superglue can't even put her back together!

Hehe.

So now, I have decided to come up with Get Lily And James Together As Soon As Humanly Possible, GLAJTASAHP for short. I've informed Riles of this, and said she noticed too. She noticed that whenever we mention James around her she gets this pretty little flush on her cheeks and ducks her head, saying she had something in her eye. It is the funniest ting I ever did see! She's in denial, yes.

Denial is the first step they say, you know.

"The first step to what?" my mother always asks.

"To IT." I always reply, whilst having no idea at all, what the bloody fuck I am talking about. I suppose it's the first step to insanity, the first step towards Alzheimer's, towards reality. Ah well. Screw my mother. HA. Too bad I could never say that to my mother's face.

I really don't like my Mum all that much, you know? She's always bitching about this and that, that and this. She is always telling me what I do wrong, and how I should act, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! The woman is convinced I am a total disappointment to her. I'll be a spinster, live with tons of cats, that crap. Doesn't she see how much that hurts me?

I do not wish to dwell on this subject any longer. It's bringing up some HORRID memories.

Grrness.

eMMe-

_October 8th, 1977 _

I have just received some really bad news.

Mum died.

I have to go make sure Evan got an owl from dad.

Emmeline

Ooohh… poor Emme! Maybe if you guys review she'll feel a tab bit better! Lol. The next chapter should be sort of long, because… well… you'll have to see!

Will update ASAP.

 Kisses 

ASCH-


	5. Depression, Isolation, DeFlowering

6

**Chapter Four!**

Okay, so after two months, here it is! I'm so sorry, it's just STAR WARS EPPIE III is coming out, and I've been spending all my waking and non-waking hours obsessed. I'm a total SW fan. I used to be really into, but then went anti-geek. Now I am back with a vengeance! So don't expect any updates for a while, cuz I'm kinda brain dead. Any plot bunnies would be welcome!

_Thanks Christy! Love those reviews!_

Depression, Isolation, Death, and Rebirth

_November 24th, 1977_

I haven't written in forever. I'm only writing today because it's thanksgiving. But sadly, I don't have all hat much to be thankful for. My mother is dead, my father is withdrawn, and I… I'm in terrible shape. I am thankful that Riles and Lils are there for me, always, regardless of the crisis. Lily has started seeing James by the way. Riley did it all on her own. I did nothing to help. The only thing I ever do is school assignments, read textbooks, and eat. (Barely) Lily keeps trying to psychoanalyze me, and tell me that I should see Madame Pomphrey for some anti-depressants. Screw that. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I've just grieving, that's all.

Emmeline

_January 13th, 1978_

It feels so good to write again. I'm sorry that I haven't been. It's just, I've have been so depressed. I know I said I didn't like my mum, but now that she is gone I know just how much she meant to me. Everywhere I go, even the simplest things remind me of her. So I'll be out at Hogsmeade and see a particular bracelet, or smell a certain scent, and I'll start crying because that's what she smelled like, or she had that piece of jewelry. All I can think about is all the bad things I've ever said to her; how many times I've said I hated her, how many times I told her I was sick of living in her household. I think about how many times I made her _cry_. I'm drowning in a sea of sadness and guilt. It's almost as if it was my fault that Voldemort killed her. It hurts to think about it, but I guess I have to get it out.

I'm doing better, I really am. Yeah, I still mope around and stuff, but I'll be doing that for a long time. My mother will never get to see me graduate Hogwarts, get married, or any of those thing. I get really sad thinking of it. But it's okay to be sad.

Oh. My. Gods. I sound like Lily. HELP! If I sound like Lils, I sound like a shrink. Which is not good, not good, and VERY NOT GOOD.

There we go, I'm starting to sound like my old self.

Speaking of my old self, I met this really nice guy. His name is Benji. Benji Fenwick. I spend a lot of time with him. NOT LIKE THAT. I mean, as just friends. REALLY. Riley doesn't believe me, but of course, that's Riles. Erm, I've gotta disappear for a while. I'm in Transfiguration. You know McGonnagal.

Later

Was just assaulted by Benji's sister, Kae. I really don't know _why_, though. I mean, I was just walking along in the corridor, doing nothing. Well, actually, I was looking for a suit of armor to enchant, but… that is entirely beside the point. All of a sudden, Kae pops up from behind the one I was going to charm. She starts this big long lecture and then bloody well PUNCHES ME IN MY EYE! What is up with that?

Booty. That is so booty.

Sigh.

It almost reminds me of when Lils first started to date James. That guy was on fucking cloud nine! But his twin sister, erm… Lizzie, wasn't. Her and Lily got in a FIGHT! Think, perfect Head Girl Lily Evans, IN A FIGHT! Ha. Good times, good times.

Anywho, I have to go see Madame Pomphrey. I can't see out of my left eye. BAH.

I'm outie.

. Emme .

_January 15th, 1978_

Happy New Year! I kind of forgot to mention it earlier. Sorry. I guess it kind of slipped my mind.

Oops.

He. Hee…

Yeah. So. Today is really blah. It's one of those tasteless days, you know? If it really had a taste it would taste like tofu. Which, as everybody knows, HAS NO TASTE ONCE SO EVER. What is the point of a tasteless food? I mean, hello? Whatever.

Anyway.

It's like I look around, and everything is just… gray. There isn't a bit of life to anything at all. Everyone is moping around and looking like a bunch of lost puppies. (all except the Slytherins.) At first, I didn't have a clue as to why. Then Lils showed me the Prophet.

(I'm pasting the article)

_**Mass Attack on Wizarding community of Ròiseal.**_

_Late last night, Death Eaters whose identities are unknown created a great disturbance in the Wizarding village of Ròiseal, off the coast of Ireland. The sleeping citizens awoke to the sound of explosions, the smell of smoke, and the feel of danger that hung in the air. The town was quickly set fire to, and the Death Eaters took hostage of a few families. Others were brutally murdered outside the town and left on the great, once green hills. Many bodies were found mutilated and beyond recognition. Some of the several hostage families were among the following._

_The Burns Family_

_Katrina, 34 and Patrick, 38. Daughters Emily (14), and Sarah (12)._

_The Winston Sisters_

_Maria (50) andAislinn (50)_

_Among other Wizarding families, Muggle ones were taken too. _

_The death toll right now is around 500 people. This is along with the 30 people, wounded. _

Why is everyone so intent on killing one another? How long will it take to realize that too many have died? When it is too late? When we are all gone? Innocent children, babies, and senior citizens! Why is mankind so destructive?

Haven't we all suffered enough already? Don't we all deserve some peace?

Emmeline

_January 21st, 1978_

Sorry about not writing. I've just been so upset about that village. Nobody deserves to die as such. But I have got to stop being like that! Getting monumentally upset over every single thing! Why do I let the little things get to me?

Later

Benji walked in on me crying my heart out in my alcove at the library. I hated him seeing me like that! I hate anybody seeing me like that! Why am I so weak? Of course, nobody else thinks so. But they don't _know_! They don't know what it's like inside of my mind. It's screaming at me _Weak! Worthless! INCAPABLE!_ It hurts so much.

But anyhow, Benji come up to me and asks me what's wrong. All I could do was look at him and throw my hands up in the air, as if to say 'everything', or 'I don't know, or a million other things. But somehow, he just gets me, you know? He _knew _what was wrong, when even I didn't. Anyway, after that, he just hugged me. We didn't talk or anything. It was very soothing. I'm so lucky to have a friend like him.

Afterwards, we started to actually USE the library. I had some assignments that I needed to work on. Didn't really get that far on them.

Later,

Emmeline

_February 1st, 1978_

Everything is happening so fast, it's catching me by surprise. A whirlwind of events, and they're spinning too much, too fast. The days are blending together and it's crazy.

Top Five Most Important Updates

I, Emmeline Vance, am now going 'steady' with Benji Fenwick. (Squeal!)

Lily and James have decided that they are going to get married right out of Hogwarts! (EEEE!)

Severus Snape jumped off a cliff. He died. (I wish!)

RILEY'S GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!

I no longer cry myself to sleep at night. (Hoorah for me.)

Did I mention Benji?

Okay, so they aren't really that important, especially the on about Snape. (considering it didn't happen!) Oh well. I felt like putting it there anyway.

So anyway, about Riley. Her sister, Anya, is having a baby! Anya is so awesome. She loves Lily and I. She said we could be godmothers! I knew I always liked her.

I better get down to breakfast, before I starve.

History of Magic

Oh. My. Gods. Reality has just hit me full force in the face! NEWTS! I have to start studying. I can't fail. Those tests are the very key to my very fucking future. If I screw up, I can kiss my life goodbye!

I am going to actually take notes in this class.

Emmeline

_February 3rd, 1978_

Study. Study. Study. Study some more.

Zat, that is my new schedule. I wake up, go to breakfast, go to class, in between class I study, after class I go to dinner. Then I study even more. Sometimes, I go out for walks and such with Benji, though. I go to the library with Lily and Riles, too, I guess.

It is official. Emmeline Vivian Vance has no life what so ever. I will start to have a life again after NEWTS. I will. I will. I will.

I must stop repeating words like that. I really, really must.

THERE I GO AGAIN!

Total grrness.

Laters,

EVV

_February 7th, 1978_

We went to Hogsmeade today! I squealed… a lot.

HehE!

Anywho, it went like this. (Ahem!)

Lily, Riles, and I got into the same carriage. We had a barrel of monkeys, did we ever! It felt real nice to not study. We were talking about Riles being an aunt, and it slipped into names. Riles started to tease Lily bout' James and her having a kid. SHE TURNED BEET RED! Hee-larious. As we got off the carriages, Lily stared talking about what she would name her kids. She's got some pretty mundane names. If she ever had girls, they'd be Alison, Katie, or Maria. If she had boys, they'd be Harry, William, or Jack.

"Those are like, everywhere." Riles said.

"Are not!" Lily shot back.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"STOP!" I yelled, and they all looked at me. "Riles, what would you name _your_ kids?"

Riley looked at us blankly for a moment and then scratched her head.

"I'd name my kids, if they were girls, Tisiphone or Katerin. If my kids were boys I probably name them either Elijah or Reese."

"Isn't Reese spelled R-E-E-S-E, like the candy?" I asked. Lil and Riles laughed at me. LAUGHED!

"So, Emmy, what would you call your mutant offspring?" Riles asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Erm, Um…" I started, unsure. "I like the name, for girls, Jalila, Sofia, Katya, and Gabriella. For boys, I think that the names Mordred, Jonathan, Matthias, and Vladimir are cool."

Lily and Riles just looked at me like I crazy. Frowning, I glared at them.

"Fine, be that way!" I shouted in fake anger, and walked off. I could hear them laughing behind them, and flashed them a smile. I made my way towards the Three Broomsticks, to meet Benji.

"Hey babe," said a voice from behind me, and I felt arms snake around my waist. Benji leaned down and nuzzled my neck, causing me to giggle. Him doing this reminded me of how much I loved him. I was so lucky to have a guy like him. I could be so very worse off.

Anyway, we headed into the Three Broomsticks and got some butterbeer. It was nice to simply spend some time with him, you know?

"Come on," I said. "I wanna go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Do we have to?" he whined, and I laughed. I loved how he made me laugh.

"Yes, we have to." I said. "I have to get myself some new wax, I'm all out."

"You want to buy broom wax while on our date?"

"Yes."

After that, we headed down to the Shrieking Shack, and made out. Quite nice, really. Then we had to go. BAH. But overall, it was a rockin' day. Now, I have to sleep before I pass out and spill my ink.

Catch ya on ze flip side!

Emmeline

_April 12th, 1978_

Okay, so once again I have gone ages without writing! I'm sorry! It's this whole NEWTS thing! I have to study, and drum all this stuff into my head, and look at potential careers! It's aggravation, and time consuming, and horrible.

OH MY GODS! I am about to divulge some super secret info. Benji and me made it. Had sex. It was amazing. I'll spare you, and try to describe it. He says we'll marry after the war is over.

Emmeline

_June 3rd, 1978_

Great Lady Fate! It's graduation tonight. This is my last day at Hogwarts as a student. I cannot believe it. This is the last time I have to try not to laugh when Flitwick sits on his dictionaries to see over his desk, or see the Marauders hex Snape. It's all so unbelievable.

Once again, I am SO FUCKING SORRY I haven't written. There just isn't enough time in a day. Exams were last week, and I was so busy cramming. (Like crazy!) I completely skipped the month of May.

I have to go see Dumbledore. He wants a word with me. He can't have found out that I put a charm on myself and beat up Malfoy while I was invisible! He can't have.

Later

Dumbledore didn't find out about Malfoy. Though I know he suspects me. But after all the times I've beat the shit out of Lucius Malfoy, why wouldn't he?

My dear old headmaster has started an Order that fights Voldemort. It is so secretive that not even the Ministry knows about it. He asked me (along with Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Benji, Riley, and some other people) to join it. Some of us declined (such as Riles), but I said yes. Voldemort killed my mother. He deserves to have his ass kicked good, and I want to be there to see it.

I have to get ready for the ceremony. Under my robes I'm wearing my favorite black slacks, and navy signet top. I cannot believe it! I'm graduating Hogwarts!

Emmeline


End file.
